


Not A Lie

by 9OO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, i love writing first meeting/love at first sight stories, ouma gets flustered, talent cultivation plan-ish au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9OO/pseuds/9OO
Summary: Ouma meets the sweetest boy on his way to class.





	Not A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna say it  
> this is so self-indulgent that it sickens me... not really tho i love this

Lying came naturally to Ouma. He could lie about anything. Sometimes telling the truth was more difficult to him than lying. But sometimes the truth just came out without permission. Like now.

"I'm so sorry for falling on you! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Exclaimed the boy sitting on top of him.

He was such a beautiful boy. Fujisaki from second year, right? To think he'd be so lucky as to have the prettiest boy he'd ever seen fall on him.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" Ouma asked and grimaced internally. Why was he being so... sincere?

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm terribly sorry!" Fujisaki apologized once again and scrambled backwards so he was now sitting on the floor. Ouma sighed.

"Geez, you don't have to be sorry." God, how honest can a compulsive liar be?! "I wasn't looking where I was going either." Fujisaki made a whimpering sound.

"Y-you're Ouma, right? One of the first years?" he asked. Ouma nodded. "That's me. What about it?" Fujisaki fiddled with his hands.

"I-I-I have- I have been hoping we could become friends!" he spat out and Ouma's heart stopped.

"YES." Fujisaki seemed surprised. Ouma grinned and held out his hand.

"Me too." Fujisaki looked confused for a second but then started laughing. He grabbed Ouma's hand and beamed at him.

"I look forward to getting to know you!"

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... a little bit of info about this au  
> it's the same as in my kirikaede fic  
> the charas from dr1 are second years, sdr2 kids are third years and v3 charas are first years  
> it's pretty much talent cultivation plan minus the board game thingy and battle and i create my own scenarios mostly


End file.
